Power Rangers S.E.N.T.A.I
Power Rangers S.E.N.T.A.I is a mini series created to resolve the cliffhanger from the last episode of Power Rangers The Next Generation. Unlike the past season wich contained elements from ''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters ''This one is a full on adaption (Down to the "S.E.N.T.A.I" Rangers suits being the Go-busters) Synopsis After wiping 5 of the 6 rangers out of history Stond delarces he finally won and takes his empire on vaction stating that he'll be back in 2 weeks time to finish the job of "Making the "Power Rangers" extinct". Mr Enter now with the ranger's zord data decides to make zords instead of the typical monster to hunt down James (the only ranger who hasen't dissappeard from history) and wipe him out before Stond get's to him. James with only 14 days to repair time and get out of the alternate reality contacts the Japanese secret agency S.E.N.T.A.I ,A goverment funded orginization who was chosen by Zordon a while back to protect the morphin grid from evil,No matter the cost (Even if that means arresting people who are unfit to be a ranger). They orginally brush off James's story as "Luidacrus" and that "Real rangers wouldn't let evil disrupt something as delicate and important as time",However after hearing that the zord technolgy has been stolen by Mr Enter (As well as Stond,a person they've been after for years has caused history to be rewritten) They send 5 agents with attidude to america to help James in his time of need. These agent's are the '''Power Rangers S.E.N.T.A.I '''the agancy's own team of rangers used in case of an emergancy. With the S.E.N.T.A.I rangers help can James fix the time stream and bring back the Next Gen rangers back? Only time will tell Characters Rangers Allies *James:Former red ranger of the "Next Gen" Rangers. His new role is working as a temporary technical adviser to the team as well as coming up diffrent ways to fix the time stream *Alpha 7:James's robot companion,While he's not used as much as in the last series he trys to keep the S.E.N.T.A.I's rangers spirits up and trys to help James the best way he can *Pops:Owner of the 90's O-rama. In this alternate timeline Pops has retired and has closed the resturant but is still around to give the team helpful advice *Carlissa:James's Girlfriend turned Fiancee thanks to the timeline being altered. Since Kristina (James's ex Girlfirend and the pink ranger in his old team) was never born her and James started dating nearly 5 years ago and are now planning to get married after high school graduation The 5 missing members of "Power Rangers Next Gen" *John *Amy *Charles *Fred *Kristina Villans *Stond's (stolen) Cu-Cu Army *Gami ( episode 6 only) *Emperor Stond (10-11) Episodes #Contacting Protocall S.E.N.T.A.I #The Shy Agents #Agent Silver's Wild Training #Will The Real S.E.N.T.AI Agent's Please Stand Up? #The Struggles of Being an Agent #Gami's Return #A Magnatizing Birthday #An Old Friend Leaving #Mr Enter's Terrible Nightmares #The Day The Rangers Won:part 1 #The Day The Rangers Won:part 2 Arsenal Morphers Shade Morphers The Golden/Silver Beatle Medalion Side Arms Cam Blaster Binco-Blades Gun Wheel Team Blaster S.E.N.T.A.I Canon Zords * S.E.N.T.A.I Agent Ultrazord * S.E.N.T.A.I Agent Megazord *Cheeta zord *Gorilla zord *Bunny zord * Gold And Silver Mega Zord *Beatle Zord 1 *Beatle Zord 2 * Lion Zord Alternate Combinations *Red Beatle zord * Lion Zord Battle Mode *Mega Lion Zord Notes *To help keep viewers up to date every episode has a reminder to how many days are left untill Stond's return (I.E:12 Days untill Stond's return) *The name S.E.N.T.A.I is inspired by the source series name "Super Sentai" *Dispite the Silver and Gold rangers being the sixth rangers for "Go-Busters" they're ranger desgination is never fully given due to the the 11 episode limit (Tough given that the agency said they're team has 5 core rangers instead of the source's core 3 it could be the reason why they arn't mentioned as the "Sixth rangers") *The season finale counts the first time a team up happens within the "Next Gen" sub brand *Orginally the previous season was going to end with a direct to TV movie and have the second season be set 2 years after the first. However when it was shown to be to expensive (And there being no knowladge if the thunder megazord suit hadn't been destoryed) the TV movie was scrapped and this mini series was created to better bridge the gap between the upcoming series and the previous *This is the only time a Sentai not used for PR is adapted (It was done mostly to give the S.E.N.T.A.I rangers it's own idenity) Category:Power Rangers The Next Generation Category:Adaptations Category:Series